


Finding Each Other

by jeleania



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost Week, Evolving Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One special boy who held onto his Belief against the Darkness.</p>
<p>One lonely winter spirit newly named a Guardian of Children.</p>
<p>A story unfolds as the years flow by, and something precious grows between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Bennefrost week was over a while ago, but I didn't get around to it until just recently.
> 
> I had this little piece written and decided to post it. Jamie's only nine or ten in this first one.

 

* * *

Pitch had been defeated.

Bit by bit, belief was regained by the Guardians, Sandy's dreams and Tooth's memory boxes leading the way to reawaken belief within the children.

In a set of caverns deep in the glaciers of Antarctica, a new globe sat.

Jack had painstaking crafted it, a spell that all the Guardians knew woven into it.

The Globe of Believers.

While the lights steadily returned to the Globes in the Workshop, Warren, Palace, and Sandcastle, most of his globe was still dark.

Only fifty-four lights were on Jack's ice Globe by the first Easter after the Guardians' victory.

Four on the South Island of New Zealand.

Five in Stanley, capital of the Falkland Islands.

Eight dotted through Chile and Argentina, clustered around Ushuaia or scattered in the Andes Mountains.

Then there were the thirty all over the Northern half of the world, Alaska and Greenland, Russia and Japan, several in Europe and a few through Canada.

But the ones he knew best were the seven in a town in the United States.

Caleb and Claude.

Pippa.

Monty.

Cupcake.

Sweet little Sophie.

Jamie, bright special Jamie.

Jack gazed at the pinprick of light, so bright for something so small.

The Last Light.

The Brightest Light.

The Light most precious to the Guardian of Fun and Joy.

While he fiercely protected all children, whether they Believed in him or not, and happily played with anyone out in the snow, there was something special about Jamie.

Something about that young boy who had first Believed in Jack.

Jack never wanted to see Jamie cry, never see him sad. He knew that wasn't possible, but he could make sure he was there to wipe away tears and coax out smiles.

He'd face the disapproval of the other seasonal spirits by visiting Jamie whenever he chose or whenever Jamie Summoned him.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to fixate so much on one child, maybe it would rip him apart when Jamie grew up and stopped believing, maybe he was setting himself up for heartbreak.

Jack didn't care.

Jamie was his friend, his little brother, his most beloved one.

He'd be there as much as he could.

He'd cherish every moment he had with the boy.

Gently touching the tiny but so bright light, a few lines of song tickled his mind and crooned past his lips.

"This little light of mine, oh I'm gonna let you shine..."

Jack smiled.

* * *

 


End file.
